sonic_ocfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Madoka the Shadow
Biography Madoka comes from the less known family of shadow phantoms. he is cocky and can be pretty sassy. his family judges him for his naive nature and unhealthy obbsession for his cousin, Izrazz he used to have. Love life (Well, if you can call it that.) 199 years ago, Madoka was dragged to King Omega's castle to celebrate his birthday. the whole family was there, but all he cared about was seeing Izrazz. the two talked for hours, and as Madoka leaned to kiss his cousin, someone bumped into Izrazz, and had spilled food all over his lap. flustered, Izrazz headed to the shower. Madoka followed, and attempted to seduce him. Izrazz, being the horn-dog that he is, quickly gave in and the two made love in the shower. little did they know that a younger cousin overheard moaning coming from the shower and peeked inside. he could hear the two screaming eachothers names in estacy, which disturbed the young child and he quickly told Omega about it. Omega was furious not only because his own son was participating in gay sex, it was with his own cousin! he stormed into the bathroom, ripping Madoka off of Izrazz and banned him from the castle, forever. feeling heartbroken, he returned to his hometown and went to visit his best friend, Jacques. Jacques was so ill he couldn't get out of bed, but Madoka wanted to care for him; he stayed at Jacques' house and nursed him back to health. Jacques missed Madoka dearly, and as soon as he was well he hugged him and was overjoyed. Madoka soon found out about his abusive mother, and that she was back in town; Jacques' black eye, burns and bruises were a dead giveaway. this really pissed Madoka off, seeing his friend hurt like this, so he searched everywhere for the unsensitive bitch. unfortunately, he could never find her, so he went back to Jacques' house. once he arrived, Jacques was aroused, and begged Madoka to mate with him. Madoka refused, and explained that his safety had to come first, since he couldn't find his mother; Jacques didn't care, and kept trying to seduce Madoka. Madoka fought back the urges, and told Jacques to go to bed. Jacques was dissapointed, but he obeyed. Jacques took care of his buisness and went to sleep. Madoka watched over him, staying up all night so he could make sure Jacques was safe. the next morning, Madoka was caught by Jacques' father, Camille. Madoka told him why he was there and he was worried about Jacques. Camille wanted to take care of his son by himself, and asked him to leave. meanwhile, at the gym, Madoka was busy lifting weights, when suddenly a familiar voice was heard, asking why he had left. it was Jacques. Madoka turned around with widened eyes, he never told Jacques how to get here and most certainly did not say it was ok. since Jacques was identified right away as a Dark, other bodybuilders started beating on him. Madoka broke them up and took Jacques home. Jacques cried and hugged Madoka, begging him not to leave ever again. Madoka felt guilty and hugged him back, promising that he would protect him at all costs, and he would stay in the Nega world with him until his mother was put to justice. eventually, he found her, and fought her. she was very strong, but he was stronger. soon enough, she was dead, and Madoka returned to Jacques. Jacques was happy that Madoka was back, and Madoka mated with Jacques, biting his neck. Category:Males Category:Shadow Category:Pansexual Category:Villains Category:OCs That Are Dating